spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's All About You (4-Ply)
It's All About You (4-Ply) is the titular single of the album of the same name by Boys Who Cry Lyrics Chorus It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday. Pay attention to you, girl, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about her! You're the birthday girl... Verse 1 Yeah, it's all about her! On her sixteenth birthday! She wants music, and clothes, and shiny things, So give it up right away! Everybody in the whole wide world, They have to pay attention her! It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday! Chorus It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday. Pay attention to you, girl, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about her! You're the birthday girl... Verse 2 You're perfect today, Your sixteen years old! I can't imagine The magic that you hold! Everybody wants you, Though you tell them what to do, Everybody wants your body, You're the only one who can rock it, You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Give your birthday dress a whirl, You're the sexiest girl, Chorus It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday. Pay attention to you, girl, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about her! You're the birthday girl... Bridge When my tear ducts give issue I can't use just any tissue I need 4-Ply, 4-Ply, 4-Ply When I cry. Huh! (You get your very own spotlight tonight 'cause it's all about you) I need 4-Ply, 4-Ply, When I cry (It's all about you, girl, on your sixteenth birthday...) Spoken Word Yeah, it's all about me! On my sixteenth birthday! I want music, and clothes, and shiny things, So give it up right away! Everybody in the whole wide world, They have to pay attention... to me! Yeah, it's all about me, me, and guess who? MEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (Now bring the beat back) Chorus It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday. Pay attention to you, girl, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about her! You're the birthday girl... It's all about you, girl, On your sixteenth birthday. Pay attention to you, girl, Everyone has to do just what you say. You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you, Yeah, it's all about her! You're the birthday girl... Song begins to fade away... It's all about you, girl, I can't use just any tissue, Pay attention to you, girl, When I cry, You get your very own spotlight tonight, 'Cause it's all about you! (I want music, and clothes, and shiny things) You're the sexiest girl in the world... Category:2017 Category:PI Category:PolarTem Category:Tem Shop Records Category:Singles Category:Songs Category:Boys Who Cry